Unusual Confession
by V-ChanUzumakiLSSJ
Summary: [Complete] She could honestly go on and on about the things she liked about him, thus bringing her to what exactly the problem was: she was falling in love with him. Takes place before Tenrou Arc and after the Edolas Arc. GajeelxLevy. Twoshot. Fluffiness at the end.
1. Chapter 1

Setting: Takes place sometime before the Tenrou Arc and after the Edolas Arc.

Pairings: GajeelXLevy; hinted NatsuxLucy

A/N: 22nd fic. 1st Fairy Tail fic... Since this is my first Fairy Tail Fic, I'd really appreciate reviews, advice and constructive criticism. No flames though. Depending on whether or not this is liked, I'll add the next and last chapter. If someone could also suggest a better title, that'd be welcomed as well. Also, I may or may not revise this chapter...I'm not really satisfied with it, so we'll see.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Brown eyes stared at the pages of the book that were held in her hands, not really soaking up its contents. Something which happened to be quite unusual for her. Usually, whether or not something was clouding her mind or bothering her, reading provided as an escape-if one could call it that- for her and usually contained the tendency to merely make her forget about everything, resulting in her full attention being on whatever book she decided to let herself escape in.

She'd always had a passion for reading, ever since she was a child. To her, it was exciting to explore the various types of literature that existed, and it was even more exciting to learn and discover new things. Each time she learned something new, it was as if the world and suddenly everything in it became more understandable, more transparent. Whenever she went to pick out another book, she found herself having quite the bit of trouble-there was just so many genres to choose from: Romance, Crime, Suspense, Mystery, Horror, Adventure, Fantasy, and much more; the list was endless it seemed.

Perhaps, that was the reason for why she found herself surrounded by books more and more each passing day. Perhaps that was the reason for why the intensity of her passion for books increased every time she laid her hands on one. But today, it was different. Instead of losing herself in yet another book, she found herself too much engrossed on her thoughts to pay any attention to the book in front of her. Which, if she had to be honest with herself, was quite nerving, frustrating even.

The wind wasn't blowing too harshly, in fact it was still, only blowing gentle gusts of winds occasionally. The heat the sun was releasing was bearable, and it wasn't too rowdy either. It was relatively peaceful. She was even in one of her favorite spots-the very spot the blooming of cherry blossoms took place-yet it seemed that reading wouldn't provide as the distraction she was hoping it would today.

Levy released a sigh as she shut her book close, deeming it pointless to try to read when she could barely stay focused enough to read a sentence. She didn't know what else to do now. If reading wouldn't help her, then what would? Reading was just something that had always helped whenever her mind was clouded or whenever something was bothering her, and now it just wasn't having that effect for some reason-at least with this particular problem.

She wouldn't lie and state that reading hadn't helped her at all with the problem she was having because it did. In the beginning, it had helped immensely, providing as the distraction she was desperately trying to have-anything to keep from having her thoughts linger to a certain Dragon Slayer-but now, as each day passed, it was proving to be less and less effective. And it seemed that today and forth on, it would no longer be effective.

She wasn't in denial about her feelings for Gajeel. She knew for some time now that she had a crush on him on, but she thought nothing of it. Crushes come and go, right? At least that was what she thought. When he first joined the Guild she was terrified of him, and honestly didn't know why Master invited him in the first place. He was very intimidating, scary, and he wasn't exactly kind, or inviting either. It was as if his aurora _screamed_ 'fear me'. However, she knew that Master wouldn't do anything to put anyone at the guild in danger, but even knowing that, that did little to curb the fear she felt whenever she saw him or was near him.

It wasn't until she watched as Team Shadow Gear, excluding her, attack him for revenge and he did nothing to defend himself. It wasn't until she watched as Laxus suddenly showed up, taking out his anger on Gajeel, whom still did nothing to defend himself and it wasn't until he took on the attack that was originally intended for her-courtesy of Laxus- that she started to view him in a whole new light. And so, slowly but surely, she started to warm up to him, and eventually started to engage in conversations with him, whether they were short or not, she found herself thinking that maybe he wasn't so bad after each time they had an encounter.

Now, they were pretty good friends, and they got along quite fine. Though, from time to time, he could be a jerk, and Gajeel being Gajeel, could honestly care less. Speaking of which, that reminded her of one of his qualities that she liked about him: he didn't care what other people thought about him, and he didn't let what others thought about him bother him. She could honestly go on and on about the things she liked about him, thus bringing her to what exactly the problem was: She was falling in love with him.

And she was scared.

She was scared because everything was developing quickly, and she hadn't known until Lucy and Mirajane had oh-so-kindly stated something about her being in love with Gajeel two weeks ago, falling into a state of laughter at her red face and mouth hanging down in shock. And after thinking about what Mirajane and Lucy had said, she found her emotions in haywire as well as her thoughts. And the longer she thought about what they said, the clearer it became that she was indeed falling in love with him- if she wasn't in love with him already. Which then led her to reading and doing anything -bascially procrastinating- to keep from thinking about how her crush on Gajeel had developed and blossomed into something much more in such a short amount of time.

And now that reading was no longer working, she was at a lost for what to do. Should she confide in someone? Perhaps Mirajane or Lucy? She was certain they already knew anyway, but due to being much closer to Lucy, than Mirajane, she opted that maybe Lucy was the best choice.

Deeming it best to head back to the guild, before Jet and Droy came to retrieve her-they tended to over-worry and check on her repeatedly when she wasn't around them- and to see whether or not Lucy was in the guild by now (Team Natsu left for a mission yesterday), she stood up and dusted herself off before bending over to pick up her books. Once she had all of her books, she began her trek to the guild.

It had to be around three in the afternoon, Levy mused, as she continued her walk to the guild. Which meant that she'd spent at least an hour or two sitting in the same spot, staring blankly at a book that she had really wanted to read, but couldn't. That just goes to show that she really did need to talk to Lucy. Hopefully, the aforementioned person was back. Maybe if she got advice of some sort from her, it would ease her conscience. Even if it was temporary.

Levy was knocked out of her thoughts when she heard what sounded like someone calling her name. She shook her head and blinked, only to see a familiar blue-haired girl running towards her. She immediately recognized the girl as Wendy and smiled before quickening her pace to greet her. "Wendy!"

"Levy! We were just going to find you."

Levy raised an blue eyebrow in curiosity. "Huh? We?"

"We found somethin' on the request board. It suits us perfectly, don't ya think?" It was then that Levy noticed that Jet and Droy were now on either side of Wendy, and that Carla was in Wendy's arms. She greeted them with a smile before reaching out for the thin paper and then reading over it. Once she finished, she handed the paper back to Jet. "It does. It wouldn't take any longer then a few hours to see it through."

Jet nodded in agreement. "Are you up for it, Levy?"

Levy thought about it for a minute. The mission was simple: catch a couple of bandits that escaped from jail. It was worth 20,000, and it couldn't be that time consuming. Plus, Lucy probably wasn't back yet, so by the time they finished, the blond mage should be back by the time they came back. "Sure, I'm game."

"Alright!" Droy fist-pumped. "Then it's settled! Team Shadow Gear plus Wendy and Carla is ready for action!"

%%%

Team Shadow Gear made it back to Magnolia about three hours later. Shortly after making it back, Levy parted from the rest stating that she wanted to get cleaned up. Of course Wendy and Carla understood, but Jet and Droy were reluctant to let her walk home by herself since it was dark, so it took a lot of convincing before she was finally heading to Fairy Hills. Alone.

It didn't take long for her to reach Fairy Hills, and in no time she was in her place and then in the bathroom, relaxing in her bathtub. Ever since she set foot in Magnolia, she could feel her heart pounding, and she really wasn't sure why. Was she anxious about what sort of advice Lucy would give her? Or was her heart pounding for another reason? Or was it because she knew Gajeel would be there as well? The Iron Dragon Slayer had departed earlier in the morning and she had yet to run into him, so she knew for a fact that he'd be in the guild as well.

For some reason, a reason she couldn't place, she felt the tiniest bit of uneasiness creeping within her as if it was a warning. She wasn't sure, but maybe she should just seek Lucy out tomorrow. After all, what harm could waiting one more day do?

An image suddenly popped up of herself stupidly blurting out her feelings to Gajeel, and that one image was enough to get her jumping out of the tub and drying off to head to the Guild.

%%%

Brown eyes nervously sought for a particular someone with blonde hair, hoping that she wouldn't run into Gajeel before she even got the chance to get some advice. Relief washed over her the minute she spotted the person she was looking for and she eagerly made her way over to Lucy, grateful that blonde was alone.

"Lu-chan!" Levy exclaimed as she plopped down beside the blonde.

Lucy turned to face Levy, a smile on her face. "Levy!" Lucy released a content sigh as she turned away for a moment to take in the guild, before turning to face her best friend again. "I see the guild is just as lively as ever, huh?"

Levy nodded in agreement and mimicked Lucy, taking up their surroundings. Erza and Lily were having yet another battle of the swords it seemed. Cana was stationed at a table with Macao and Wakaba, and of course her famous barrel of beer. Mirajane was stationed at the bar, the Master not too far off. Elfman and Evergreen appeared to be having what Levy deemed as an argument. Happy was sitting with Wendy and Carla. Juvia was happily chatting with Gray, though it seemed mostly one-sided. Lisanna and Max were engaged in a friendly conversation. And Gajeel, whom was on a stool behind the bar Mirajane was serving, was ordering what looked like his second drink.

_Gajeel..._ Levy's smile faded and she released a small sigh, suddenly remembering and realizing exactly why she had wanted to talk to Lucy in the first place.

Lucy looked worriedly at Levy, immediately picking up that something was wrong. "Levy? What's up? Is something wrong?"

Levy nodded, her brown eyes downcast. "I.. need advice. I was hoping that maybe you'd-"

"-Of course, Levy. I'd be happy to give you advice. We're best friends, right? So, what's wrong?"

Levy nodded once more, before exhaling and then bringing her eyes up to meet Lucy's gaze. "Remember what you and Mirajane were joking about two weeks ago?"

Lucy's blonde brows knitted together as she tried to place what her blue-haired friend was talking about. Once she remembered, her eyes went wide, "Levy...are you saying what I think you are?"

Levy blushed slightly. "I think I'm in love w-with Gajeel."

"Oh my goodness! Levy, are you-

"LEVY, YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH GAJEEL?!" Natsu exclaimed loudly, clutching his stomach as he burst in a fit of laughter as if the thought itself was just unbearable. _Hilariously_ unbearable. He couldn't believe it! Levy was in love with Gajeel? Out of all people? _Levy_ was in love with metal-head? Gajeel actually had someone that liked him?

"Natsu, you idiot!," yelled Lucy, as she march up to her pink-haired boyfriend and delivered a punch, unfortunately (for him) cutting his laughter short, and rising a loud groan from him as well.

Lucy turned around to face Levy, only to see that her face was extremely red and that everyone's eyes were on them, mostly Levy. _'Oh, no. They heard.' _"Levy?" She questioned softly. Levy's eyes were starting to water and before she knew it, the girl was running out of the Guild. "Levy!" She called out to the girl, as she ran after her. "Wait!"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Seems like you guys and gals really liked this, so here's the next and final part (I was going to add it anyway, but your lovely reviews encouraged me to update faster). In case you didn't know, this is rated T for Gajeel's potty mouth. It's just one word, but I rated it T just to be safe. Thank you for reviewing the first chapter, it really meant a lot: Saknicte, LiveTake, Neko-Chan2604, Suki, and Princess Auna. I also want to thank any future reviewers in advance. Oh, and don't forget to tell me how I did for my first GaLe fic!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Natsu stared after the door Lucy ran out of in confusion, not fully comprehending whatever it was he did wrong. He was just playing ninja. When he saw Lucy sitting by herself at one of the tables, he just couldn't resist and decided to sneak up on her. He was just about to pop out and give his blonde girlfriend the scarin' of her life when Levy walked over and the two started conversing. Not being one to give up, he decided to stay in his hiding spot in order to pounce on another opportunity. Though, if he had to be honest, he didn't expect Levy to have feelings for Gajeel.

"Natsu. " Natsu's thoughts ceased at the call of his name, only to see that Gray and Erza were now standing in front of him. Gray was smirking at him, and Natsu scowled at him in response, knowing that Gray had something to say (as always). Erza, on the other hand, was giving him a disapproving look. Suddenly fearing for his life, he instantly took a step back as a precaution, knowing all to well that it was not wise to face the wrath of Erza.

"I really thought you couldn't get any more stupider, looks like you proved me wrong."

Natsu's head immediately snapped in the direction of Gray, a scowl on his face and the fear Natsu felt for his life was suddenly down the drain. Natsu then raised his right head, igniting his hand with flames. "Oh, yeah?! You wanna go, Gray?!"

Gray scowled, taking his hands out of his pockets as he took a step forward. "An' what if I do?!"

"Natsu. Gray. Enough." Erza sandwiched herself between the two of them, dealing each of them a hard blow to the head. "Now is not the time for such foolishness. Whether you know it or not Natsu, it was evident Levy did not desire anyone being aware of her feelings. You owe her an apology. If Levy does not receive an apology by tomorrow afternoon, you will have to be dealt with. Understood?"

Natsu nodded frantically, before quickly saluting to Erza and then running off, Gray following suit (but in a different direction), having no desire to have Erza's wrath turned on him.

"Oi! Salamander!" Gajeel's gruff voice called out, his tone full of aggravation and slight anger. He never would have thought that Levy would harbor any feelings for him past friendship. He never even thought they'd become friends, not after what he did to her. But Levy, eventually, came around, pushing what happened between them behind her. But to think that she could love him? "Love"...that word sounded so foreign on his tongue. Even so, this was not the way he wanted to find out, he wanted to find out for himself. From her.

Natsu stilled and turned around, only to see Gajeel striding towards him, a scowl present on his face. "Huh?"

"What the hell were you laughin' for, huh? Somethin' funny 'bout makin' Levy cry?"

Natsu laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head with his right arm. "Sorry 'bout that." He said seriously. "I wasn't laughin' at Levy." He suddenly grinned, his brown eyes meeting Gajeel's red ones. "I was just laughin' at the fact that Levy could fall for an idiot like you."

Gajeel smirked, crossing his arms over his chest. "I could say the same 'bout you."

Natsu blinked for a moment before it finally set in what exactly Gajeel was talking about. "Oi!"

"Gihii. Idiot."

And with that Gajeel was out the door.

%%%

"Levy, are you okay?" Lucy asked worriedly. Lucy was located at Levy's place, sitting by said person in the living room, trying her best to console the blue-haired girl. She hadn't stopped crying, and Lucy hated to see Levy cry. Levy was such an upbeat person, and with that being said, she usually got along with just about everybody in the guild. "I'm sure Natsu didn't mean it. I'm pretty sure Erza or Gray already knocked some sense into him by now."

Levy sniffled, smiling weakly as she wiped away her tears. "It's okay, Lu-chan. I-I just didn't want Gajeel to know yet. I wasn't ready. I don't even know how he feels."

Lucy smiled, causing Levy to look up at her in curiosity. "What?" Levy questioned.

Lucy smile grew wider, "I wouldn't be too sure about that, Levy. I think Gajeel has a thing for you, too. Mira and I were talking about it before I left with Natsu and the others, and Mira seems to agree with me as well."

Levy sighed as she shook her head, ignoring the swell of happiness she felt at thought of Gajeel returning her feelings. "It's always a possibility that he doesn't."

The blonde mage frowned. "I really don't like to see you so down...It's just not you." She admitted quietly. "Is there anything I can do to help? I feel like I haven't been much help."

"No, you have." Levy reassured as she shook her head. "Thank you for listening to me. I do feel slightly better, but if you don't mind...I just want to be alone."

"Of course. I understand. If you need anything, you know where to find me. I'll come check on you tomorrow, okay?"

The Solid Script mage nodded, a small smile visible. "Thanks, Lu-chan. I'll walk you to the door." Levy sparred a glance at the window before turning to face Lucy again. "Are you going to be fine walking home?"

"It's no problem, and of course, I'll be fine. It won't take long."

The two girls shared a hug after standing up, and then headed for the door, Lucy in the front, and Levy trailing behind her. When both girls reached Levy's front door, Levy opened it politely, and the cold air from outside immediately swooped in, causing both girls to shiver slightly. "Are you sure you'll be fine?" Levy questioned once more. "The temperature's dropping."

"I'm sure. Make sure you get some rest."

"Right."

Lucy flashed Levy another smile, before finally taking off. Levy then closed the door behind her friend, before locking it and heaving a sigh afterwards. _'Gajeel.' _Levy thought to herself, _'This is not how I wanted you to find out. I wanted you to find out from me, when I eventually worked up the courage to face my feelings as well as you.'_

Levy's stomach suddenly growled, reminding her that she hadn't ate since breakfast. Deeming it best not to go to sleep on a full stomach-whenever she _did_ get tired, seeing as she still wasn't completely over what occurred in the guild and wouldn't be able to sleep even if she attempted to do so right now- she headed for her kitchen, mentally running through the list of food she may have. As far as she was concerned, she should have at least have something to eat, but since she had a knack for almost constantly forgetting to buy groceries whenever she needed them, it was always a possibility that she had nothing. Unfortunately for her, when she did check her kitchen, she (sadly) found it empty.

_'Great. Could my day get any more worse?' _

She was certain that all the markets that sold groceries or any type of food for that matter, was closed by now. And the only choice she did have was to go out to eat at an nearby restaurant. The money wasn't exactly issue, in fact, it was just that people usually went to restaurants with other people, not alone. She'd look like a complete outcast if she did go alone, but at this point she was just to hungry too care. Perhaps, Lucy would like to join her? Lucy didn't live too far from the guild, so it wouldn't be that much an walk. Should she take a shower? Even though she took a bath earlier, she was pretty sure a quick shower wouldn't do any harm.

After entering her room and grabbing a clean change of clothes, she headed for her bathroom, and started the water up once she entered the bathroom. Then, after adjusting the temperature to her preferred setting, she stripped down and jumped in. About fifteen minutes later, Levy was out the bathroom and standing in the middle of her bedroom in a towel, staring at the variety of dresses and clothes she contained in her closest. Since she was just going for the sole purpose of being hungry, she opted to choose something simple, but decent enough to wear in a restaurant.

Before she could make a decision, a faint _thump _could be heard outside the door. Could that be Lucy? Could she have forgotten something? Deciding to check it out just to be certain, she threw on random clothes: gray, thin shorts and a yellow tank top. She then made her way towards the door, before easing it open, just enough to poke her head through.

Her eyes widened at who she saw, a blush immediately forming on her cheeks. He was the last person she expected to show up at her door. "G-Gajeel?" She questioned, opening the door a little more.

By the way his closed hand was hovering over her now open door, she thought it was best to assume that he was probably just about to knock on her door. She had no idea if he either just arrived, or had been standing outside her door for a while. Though, she thought it was most likely the latter since his red eyes were wide with what looked like shock. His expression was similar to that of a kid getting caught with his hand in the cookie jar by his parent.

As if finally realizing that Levy was standing in front of him, Gajeel shook his head, before clearing his throat and turning his head away for a moment, before turning it back to face her once more, blushing lightly. "Can, I come in?"

Levy nodded, at a loss for words, before opening the door completely and letting him in. She then closed the door after he entered, locked it back and then slowly turned around to face him, mentally willing her beating heart to stop pounding against her chest so loudly.

They stood in awkward silence for a while. Neither looking at the other, each avoiding the others gaze. Finally, after what felt like an eternity (which was only three to four minutes), Levy spoke up, fidgeting uncomfortably. "Listen," she started quietly, not able to bring herself to look him in the eyes, "I...I didn't want you to find out that way...I wasn't even ready to tell you how I felt...If you don't feel the same-"

"-Levy."

She felt two hands on either sides of her shoulder, and couldn't help but timidly bring her gaze up to meet his.

"I don't know how to say this, so I'm just going to be blunt: I feel the same way. I just didn't wanna say anythin'. I didn't even think you felt the same way to begin with."

Levy's eyes widened in shock, and before she could say anything, he continued, "but before you say anythin'." He paused, suddenly smirking. "I wanna hear how you feel 'bout me for myself."

Levy cleared her throat, dropping her gaze from his for a moment as well as trying to fight the blush from turning any darker. She then lifted her gaze up to meet his again. "I-I love you, Gajeel."

"Love you, too, Shrimp."

Levy tried her best to scowl at being called "Shrimp", but couldn't manage to do it. So instead, she settled for a glare. "Gajeel."

"Gihii."


End file.
